<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all dressed up by aestheticrobin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530457">all dressed up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticrobin/pseuds/aestheticrobin'>aestheticrobin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>red - Jaytemis Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Artemis: Requiem (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jaytemis Week, Jaytemis Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticrobin/pseuds/aestheticrobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“ a little bird told me... ”</p><p>— in which jason loses a bet and artemis is persuaded into joining the fun</p><p>(for jaytemis week: day 1 | wonder woman/batman au)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>red - Jaytemis Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all dressed up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>here's my work for jaytemis week 2020! (check the page on tumblr if you're interested in joining/want information about the posts for each day/prompts) ,, i realized a bit too late that i still had nothing ready for day 1, so i had to rush and improvise a little bit.</p><p>so here it is: the prompt i chose for today was “wonder woman/batman” ,, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Whose stupid idea was this?" Jason murmured while he finished clipping the cape closed around his neck.</p><p>"You can say it was mine, but technically" Roy added as he stepped into the room. "it was yours. You came up with the bet, and you lost it"</p><p>"Remind me why we're friends again" Jason rolled his eyes, earning a chuckle from his redhead best friend, who threw an arm around his shoulders.</p><p>Jason and Roy had made a bet - suggested by the dark haired man, of course - a few days ago over who would take out the most goons during a night out on a mission. Jason was pretty convinced he would win - again - this time, but turns out he lost to a difference of one, and Roy had to choose his Halloween costume. Well, that after forcing his best friend to go to the party.</p><p>So now here he was, dressed as Batman, in his living room, because Roy Harper had decided him to.</p><p>"You're dressed as a zombie?" Jason asked upon admiring the redhead's outfit.</p><p>"Yeah" he replied, taking a quick spin to show his best friend the full look in every angle. "What better way to pay homage to my buddy than this?"</p><p>Jason chuckled at the dumbass Roy was. Nevertheless, he was glad he had found him and kept him in his life. Jason didn't know what he would do without the archer in his life, and the same went the other way around: the two had been there for each other's darkest times and they couldn't live without the other anymore. Their bond was forever.</p><p>"So, where are they?" Roy asked.</p><p>"Still upstairs, I'm sure" replied Jason. "Biz and Artemis like to take their time to get ready when they can"</p><p>The two chuckled.</p><p>"Well, do you at least know who or what they're dressing up as?" the redhead asked after dropping himself on the couch, figuring it would still take some time until everyone was downstairs and ready to go.</p><p>"I have no idea" he said, joining the archer on the couch and scrolling through the TV channels.</p><p>"How come you don't know?!" asked Roy. "Not even Artemis'?"</p><p>"Nope. Nothing" he said. "After they heard you talking about the consequence of our bet and how I would have to dress up as Batman, Bizarro had said he already knew what him and Red were going to dress up as and that it would be a secret to me"</p><p>"A secret?" Roy smirked. "I wonder what the big guy's brilliant idea was..."</p><p>"Yeah, so do I"</p><p>After a few minutes, steps were heard coming down the stairs, but before the duo could get up from their seats and turn around to face the two missing people, a voice came from behind them.</p><p>"Are you two ready to go?" Jason's mouth dropped when his eyes met such sight.</p><p>Behind them stood Artemis, dressed in a Wonder Woman costume, with Bizarro behind her, dressed as Superman. Jason was pretty sure Biz had a lot of work trying to convince Artemis to throw on that costume, but there's nothing she wouldn't do to make the clone happy, so she finally gave in to his wishes.</p><p>What did he think of her outfit? Jason definitely loved it. He had once joked about how good she would look in Wonder Woman's costume (and had once made her dress her Requiem costume for him), but never had he thought that's what Artemis would go for for that event.</p><p>Her costume wasn't an actual amazonian garment - and neither was his nor Bizarro's - as they couldn't give it away, but it still consisted in the red and blue leotard, some fake bracelets and tiara and a pair of red boots, similar to hers. The lasso was still her real lasso though, as one could never be prepared enough for the dangers of Gotham City - even Jason had his guns stored in his rip-off costume's belt.</p><p>Jason had only noticed he had been staring for too long when he felt Roy's hand under his chin, closing his jaw.</p><p>"Someone's a bit starstruck by his girlfriend tonight" joked Roy.</p><p>"Ah, shut up Harper" Jason said, elbowing his best friend, who let out a small noise of complaint before throwing his arm around the dark haired man's shoulders. "You two look great"</p><p>"Red Him like my idea?" the big guy smiled, proudly. "Me thanks. Me thinks Red Him look great too"</p><p>"Thanks, big guy" Jason gave him a soft smile, there's nothing he wouldn't do for Bizarro. "You had an amazing idea, I really liked it"</p><p>"Yeah B, I agree" Roy smirked at Jason. "You really did a great job"</p><p>Jason still couldn't take his eyes off of his girlfriend, admiring and loving the way the outfit fit her. Gosh, when he joked about it, Jason had never thought she would look that good in it - nor that he would be so pleased to see it happen.</p><p>Artemis had obviously noticed him staring and a tiny smirk appeared on her lips, pleased with knowing that with this simple outfit, she had full control over him. She didn't want to go to that "ridiculous party" at first, and neither did she want to dress up as Wonder Woman whatsoever, but after a lot of insisting and puppy eyes coming from Bizarro, she finally gave in in despair, and now she had realized that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.</p><p>"I think we should get going now, or we will be late" informed Roy, letting go of his best friend and heading towards the door. "C'mon big guy, let's go ahead and give the lovebirds some space"</p><p>A sour look came from the couple as Roy walked through the front door, smiling triumphantly, with Bizarro - or shall we say for tonight, Superman -, heading towards the car and chat up with the clone for a bit while waiting for the couple to share some words. Jason's look didn't go unnoticed by the archer, so he decided he would let him express to Artemis personally how much he liked her outfit choice for the night in private, as it would never happen when surrounded by other people. He liked to keep everything as private as possible - or shall we say, they both did -, so that only a few people knew about their relationship.</p><p>"You look amazing tonight, Red" Jason finally said, walking closer to the woman and resting his hands on her hips.</p><p>"Thank you, little one" she replied. "I like your Red Hood costume better, but I must say you look pretty handsome tonight"</p><p>Artemis wrapped her arms around his neck loosely, her eyes never breaking contact with his as she brought him closer to her.</p><p>"You know, a little bird told me you had a big crush on Wonder Woman when you were younger" she whispered against his lips. </p><p>"Oh, really?" their lips brushed against each other's. "And who told you that?"</p><p>"That doesn't matter" Artemis held his lower lip with her teeth carefully, biting it and slowly pulling it. "What matters is that your wish came true. Unless you prefer Diana"</p><p>"Diana who?" Jason smirked before heading in for a kiss, one that instantly became heated, with hands roaming all over each other's bodies.</p><p>They were so close to ditch everything and forget about the party just to undress right there and spend the night in each other's arms, but a loud honk coming from outside - definitely Roy "preventing any redhead killer babies to be made", as he says - pulled them away.</p><p>Quickly fixing their hair and clothes, Jason and Artemis headed towards the door, but one last teasing came from the redhead's mouth before they could step out.</p><p>"I might need some help taking this off later" she spoke. "Would you mind, little one?"</p><p>"It would be a pleasure to help you, princess" one last kiss was deposited on her lips before they finally stepped outside and got into Roy's car, heading towards the party but looking out for the end of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>let me know what you thought ,,</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>